One Night Stand
by adpi24
Summary: N/S. What happens if our fave couple met in college and had a one night stand? Please R & R. Rating might be a little high, but safer that way.
1. Default Chapter

One Night Stand  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them although I wish I did.  
  
AN: This is a college story, just an FYI. The characters might be a little different than normal, but I'll try to keep them as similar as possible. But this is a completely AU story. Also the sorority and fraternity names I mention are completely made up. I know that they aren't names of chapters within the National Pan-Hellenic Conference or Inter Fraternity Council, although I can't be sure if they aren't possibly local names. So just go with it.  
  
Also there is such a thing as Greek week. Now, I've been alumna for awhile, but if I remember correctly it is usually a competition between the sororities and fraternities. If any of you have ever seen "Revenge of the Nerds", think that type of competition.  
  
*~*~*  
  
April 2003  
  
"Sara Sidle you better hurry up" Catherine Willows yelled into the bathroom the women shared with their suitemates Kayla Richards and Jocelyn Moore. "Other people need to get ready also"  
  
"I'm sorry" Sara said coming out, "I was finishing up my makeup"  
  
"It's fine" Catherine replied and headed in  
  
Sara walked over to her dresser, pulled out some peds and grabbed her skechers.  
  
"Hey Sara"  
  
Sara turned to see Kayla and Jocelyn standing at the door  
  
"Hey girls, come on in. Catherine's finishing up"  
  
The two girls bounded into the room and plopped down on Catherine's bed. Catherine emerged moments later.  
  
"Hey girls"  
  
"Hey" all three replied.  
  
"Ready to get out of here and kick some fellow Greek ass and win this competition" Catherine yelled  
  
The girls jumped up, screaming yes. Sara looked around at her three sisters in the room and was shocked that she was even a part of them. She was so different from her sisters. Sara was a science nerd, majoring in BioChem. In high school she wasn't very popular and didn't have many friends. When she came to Franklin University she really wasn't expecting to be anything unlike she was in high school.  
  
She had met Catherine the first week of school. Catherine was in her Calculus class. She was a sophomore and already an active member of Pi Phi Theta. She and Catherine became study buddies in class and Cath introduced Sara to some of the other Pi's. The girls were so welcoming of Sara and instantly they became friends. Sara was surprised because she always pictured sorority girls as airheads, but in actuality they had the highest GPA on campus. Catherine finally convinced Sara to attend a spring rush party, her second semester of school. Sara went and received a bid from the girls. Her parents were surprised that she was joining a sorority, but were happy that their daughter was coming out of her shell and experiencing new things. That happened two years ago and Sara had never been happier with her decision.  
  
The girls headed out and were greeted by fellow Pi's in the hallway. The house was full of energy as they were all heading out for Greek week competition. All the girls were wearing white baby doll tees with their letters ????on them. They were also all wearing jean shorts and tennis shoes.  
  
The girls walked down the stairs and were greeted by their president, Allison Carpenter.  
  
"Okay, girls" Allison yelled and the house instantly quieted down, "Just a reminder we are teamed with Sigma Tau and we will be meeting the guys, along with all the other chapters on the mall. Sign in is at eleven, competition starts at eleven thirty." Allison paused and looked at her watch, 10:45. "Okay, the reason I insisted we all be ready by now is so we could walk over to the mall together, so let's go"  
  
Enthusiasm filled the room, excitement for the day's events. The chapter of 75 girls filed out of the house and began walking towards the mall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders waited impatiently on the mall of Franklin University. They were waiting for the sisters of Pi Phi Theta to show up.  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Greg complained  
  
"Greg, they have technically until eleven thirty to all be here. The only two people who have to be here at eleven are the presidents, so we can get registered." Gil stated matter of factly.  
  
"Yeah, well Warrick is here and present, so where is their president" Greg asked  
  
"Right there" Nick stated pointing to a large group of girls walking towards them.  
  
The three other men turned and saw the group of girls heading over to them.  
  
Nick knew a few of the Pi's but not all of them. He was suddenly captured by one particular girl, standing next to his friend Catherine. She had her medium length, chocolate brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail. She had sunglasses perched on her nose and what he could tell a light amount of makeup on. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful creature in front of him.  
  
"Allison" Warrick said and the two hugged briefly  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good. Why don't we go get ourselves registered?"  
  
"You got it" She turned and faced her chapter "be right back girls"  
  
With that Allison and Warrick walked off towards the judges table to get their group registered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sara was having a blast already she was talking with Kayla and Jocelyn about the events she wanted to participate in. She was kind of glad that she was able to get away from the books for a while. She felt someone's eyes upon her and turned to see a gorgeous man staring at her. She quickly turned back to Kayla and Jocelyn so that he didn't notice her catching him.  
  
"Hey Kay, Joc" Sara whispered  
  
"Yeah" the girls replied in unison, kind of unsure why Sara was now whispering  
  
"Who's the guy over there with the other Sig Tau's? Brown hair, tall, nice body, nice muscles. Really hot and he's staring at me"  
  
The two girls glanced over quickly and smiles enveloped on their faces.  
  
"Sara, that's Nick Stokes" Kayla replied  
  
"And he is totally checking you out" Jocelyn stated  
  
"Who's checking who out" Catherine asked jumping into the conversation  
  
"Nick Stokes is checking out Sara" Kayla said  
  
"Oh really, how does Miss Sara feel about it" Catherine teased, noticing the hint of color rising to Sara's cheeks "Never mind, your face is answering the question. You should so be his partner"  
  
"What!?" Sara exclaimed  
  
"Seriously Sara, he's checking you out. Plus, if you don't do something, Elizabeth totally will" Jocelyn said nudging her head to Elizabeth Sampson who was eyeing Nick.  
  
Jocelyn knew, just as Catherine and Kayla did, that Sara and Elizabeth didn't get along. They respected each other because they were sisters, but pretty despised each other. In Sara's own words "you can't like everyone".  
  
Sara turned and saw Elizabeth drooling over Nick. Elizabeth began heading over to him, but Sara was closer. She quickly turned and beat Elizabeth to him.  
  
"Hi" Sara said  
  
"Hi. Nick Stokes" he said reaching out his arm to shake her hand  
  
"Sara Sidle" she said taking his hand  
  
"This your first Greek week competition?" Nick asked  
  
"Actually yes, unfortunately last year I wasn't able to participate due to family circumstances"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"No, it's okay. My mom was just really sick and I had to go home for awhile and take care of her, but she's okay now and I'm glad I get to participate this year"  
  
Nick smiled at her, "me too"  
  
Sara smiled back, "so do you have a partner"  
  
"I do now" Nick flirted  
  
"Yeah, you do" Sara replied "and were going to kick some ass aren't we"  
  
Nick laughed at her comment. He didn't know why, but he was falling hard and falling fast for Sara Sidle.  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN: Okay, I'm sure some of you are like, okay what's going on. I do actually have an idea and pretty the whole plot in my head, but I knew I needed to do some introduction. Please review. 


	2. chapter two

One Night Stand  
  
Chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
AN: Thank you to all who reviewed. You guys rock. You sure know how to make a girl feel good about her work.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sara and Nick had a blast being partners for Greek week competition. As a team they entered the three legged race, which was more difficult because they were blindfolded. How they managed not to get knocked down and win the race was beyond them, but they did. At the end of the week Pi Phi Theta and Sigma Tau came out victorious, squashing the other sororities and fraternities.  
  
Sara was now in her room attempting to get ready for the Sigma Tau celebratory party at their house. She had been randomly tossing clothes on her bed attempting to find the right outfit. She and Nick had been shamelessly flirting with each other all week. Sara could feel the sexual tension between the two of them.  
  
"Lord, what the hell happened to our room?" Catherine exclaimed as she walked in, "Hurricane Sara has hit full force I see"  
  
"Ha ha, so funny Cath." Sara said sarcastically  
  
Catherine laughed, "so I see your trying to find something to wear tonight"  
  
"Yeah, and I've decided I'm being too picky, but nothing is jumping out to me saying 'wear me'"  
  
"Okay" Catherine said cracking her fingers "Let the expert work"  
  
Sara outstretched her hand to her clothing, silently allowing Catherine to go through them.  
  
"No.no.no.possibly..hell no." Catherine said going through Sara's clothes. The clothing that Catherine threw into her 'no' pile, Sara began to refold or re hang up.  
  
"Sara, do you still have your leather pants"  
  
"Yeah, but Cath it's like eighty five degrees outside"  
  
Catherine turned and held a black v-neck halter top that only had a tie around the neck and around the back.  
  
"Yeah, but this top with your leather pants is a win-win combination"  
  
Sara grimaced at the thought of wearing her extremely low rise leather pants in the heat.  
  
"Just humor me and try it on" Catherine stated  
  
"Fine"  
  
Sara grabbed the top from Catherine and went to her closet and grabbed her leather pants. She quickly stripped and put the clothing on. Catherine helped Sara tie the back of the halter and Sara turned.  
  
"Oh my god Sara, it's perfect. Now with those cute little black sandles"  
  
"Which ones?" Sara asked  
  
"The ones with the low heel and their slip on"  
  
Sara nodded and grabbed the shoes from her closet and put them on"  
  
"Perfect" Catherine said "Nick won't be able to take his eyes off you tonight"  
  
'Good' Sara thought, "So what are you going to wear Miss thang" Sara questioned Cath.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about my red halter dress"  
  
Sara smiled at her rememberance of the dress, "Oh you little vixen, trying to really grab the attention of a certain Sigma Tau aren't you"  
  
Feigning innocence Catherine replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
Sara smiled wickedly, "Oh really, do I need to remind you. This getlemans intials do start with G and G"  
  
Catherine picked up a stuffed teddy bear that was on her bed and threw it at Sara. "No comment. Go do your makeup" Catherine ordered  
  
"Okay, whatever" Sara said and went into the bathroom.  
  
Once Sara left, Catherine smiled to herself. She did have a thing for Gil Grissom and tonight she was going to snag her man.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Sara and Catherine arrived at the Sigma Tau house the party was in full swing. The men had managed to push furniture out of the way to set up a makeshift dance floor. They set up a table with an assortment of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages, although being college students most took the alcoholic. Sara immediately began scoping out for Nick.  
  
"Crap" Sara said  
  
"What?" Catherine replied  
  
"Elizabeth is fawning all over Nick"  
  
Catherine began looking around, not immediately spotting them. "Where?"  
  
"Over there in the corner, near the makeshift bar" Sara stated pointing.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? You and Nick have been flirting shamelessly all week, go get your man" Catherine encouraged  
  
"Fine, as long as you go after yours, who is standing over there" Sara stated pointing to Grissom who was talking to Warrick and sporting a Corona.  
  
The two women smirked at each other and headed off in separate directions, each with a look of determination on their face.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nick was annoyed.  
  
Sara hadn't arrived yet, well at least he hadn't seen her arrive yet. And now he had one of her sorority sisters hitting on him and no matter how many subtle hints he gave that he wasn't interested she didn't seem to catch on.  
  
He looked over towards the door and became immediately happy. He saw Sara making her way through the crowd and heading over towards him.  
  
"So Nick, I was thinking we could go somewhere quiet" Elizabeth stated  
  
Nick shook his head, "I'm sorry what did you say"  
  
Elizabeth smiled seductively and leaned forward, "I said we should go somewhere quiet"  
  
Before Nick had a chance to answer Sara was upon them.  
  
"Nick"  
  
"Sara, I'm so glad you came"  
  
"Me too. You look amazing"  
  
"You too" Nick replied  
  
Elizabeth cleared her throat, announcing and reminding them of her prescence.  
  
"Elizabeth, hi, I didn't see you" Sara said innocently  
  
"Sure you didn't. If you could excuse us Sara, Nick and I were in the middle of something"  
  
"Actually" Nick started, "Sara can I talk to you for a moment, in private"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Nick took Sara's hand into his and lead her away from the crowd. Elizabeth was fuming at what just transpired. She quickly grabbed another beer and chugged it down.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sara asked Nick  
  
He leaned into her and whispered "someplace quiet"  
  
Sara smiled seductively at him and eagerly followed without question. Nick led them upstairs and to his bedroom. He opened the door and allowed Sara to enter first, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
Nick stared at the beautiful woman in front of him.  
  
"You know it's not nice to stare" Sara said teasingly  
  
"Sorry, could help it, you're beautiful"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
"So what did you want to talk about" Sara said moving closer to Nick  
  
"I just wanted to know." Nick trailed off  
  
"Know what?" Sara said closing the distance between them even more  
  
"If I could kiss you" Nick whispered  
  
Sara smiled. She wrapped her arm around his head and pulled his face down to hers. When their lips met they each felt like a bolt of electricity shot through them. The sexual tension between them had been extremely thick the entire week. Nick began pushing Sara back towards his bed and she readily complied. His kisses began trailing down her neck. He slowly removed her shirt and lavished her breast with kisses. Sara moaned and her hands went the waistband of his pants. She pulled his shirt out and began edging it up his chest. He stopped kissing her momentarily to pull of his shirt. She pulled his face down to meet hers again. Nick began fiddling with the button and zipper of her leather pants. She silently laughed at his inability to get her pants off.  
  
"Allow me" she whispered.  
  
Nick rolled off her body and she stood up and sensually removed her pants, leaving her in nothing but a black lace thong. She lowered herself back on the bed, straddling his body. She began racking her nails over his chest and kissing him. Her kisses started at his neck and worked their way up to his mouth. Her hands moved down and began unbuttoning his pants. She broke the kissing temporarily to remove his pants.  
  
With his pants now discarded on the floor with the rest of their clothing, Nick grabbed Sara and pulled her body to his. Their mouths met again, this time allowing their tongues to explore each other. Sara's hands went to the waistband of his boxers and she began pushing them down, Nick did the same for her thong. In no time they were naked. When the need for each other became to great, Nick slowly thrust into her. Sara cried out, alarming Nick.  
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered  
  
"Yeah" she whispered back "It's just been about a year since I've had sex"  
  
"I'll go slow until you tell me otherwise"  
  
Sara smiled and pulled him down into a smoldering kiss. He continued his slowly thrusting into her body. Eventually, Sara's moaning and encouragement allowed him to thrust faster. They came together with screams of ecastasy, both completely oblivious to the fact that Nick hadn't put a condom on.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sara awoke the next morning with the sound of her cell phone ringing. Nick's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her naked body close to his.  
  
"What is that noise?" Nick asked groggily  
  
"My cell phone" Sara replied as she untangled herself from Nick  
  
"Hello.hi Nicole.yeah.okay.I'm so sorry.I'm on my way.okay.see you soon.bye" Sara said and hung up the phone. By this time Nick was awake and sitting up in his bed.  
  
"What's up?" he asked  
  
"My friend, Nicole, she's in my CHM 425 class with me. I was supposed to meet her for breakfast thirty minutes ago so we could start studying for our last test before the final"  
  
"Let me give you a ride back to your sorority house" Nick said jumping out of bed and quickly dressing.  
  
"Thanks" Sara replied while she herself was putting her clothes on.  
  
The two quickly and quietly left the fraternity house and got into Nick's Jeep Cherokee, they drove to the house in silence, each thinking about what transpired between them the night before. Nick pulled up to the sorority house and before exiting the vehicle Sara spoke up.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I don't regret last night, okay" Sara said  
  
"Neither do I. I want to see you again Sara"  
  
"I want to see you too Nick"  
  
Sara leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I better go, talk to you later" Sara said  
  
"Bye" Nick replied  
  
"Bye" Sara said as she exited the vehicle and ran up to the house. Nick watched her until she was inside then drove away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sara quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She tried to enter the room as quietly as she could but Catherine was already up and looked like she was expecting her.  
  
"Well, it's about time you got back"  
  
Sara jumped "Jesus, Cath. You scared the shit out of me"  
  
"Sorry" Catherine replied. "So you obviously had a good time last night"  
  
Sara smiled before replying "yes I did and I swear I'll tell you everything but right now I need to jump in the shower and change. I was supposed to meet Nicole thirty minutes ago."  
  
"Okay, but I'm holding you to your word" Catherine stated  
  
"I believe you would" Sara said as she entered the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Sara returned from her study time with Nicole, it was close to 2pm. What she didn't expect though was Catherine, Kayla and Jocelyn to be waiting for her. They were all wearing tank tops and boxer shorts, watching "Ten Things I Hate About You".  
  
"Hey guys" Sara said walking into the room and closing the door.  
  
Jocelyn immediately stopped the DVD and turned the TV off.  
  
"Spill, girl" Kayla stated  
  
Sara smiled at them and plopped down on the bed next to Jocelyn. She sighed and fell back onto her pillow.  
  
"That good, huh?" Catherine stated. Sara's face became red at the comment.  
  
"It was amazing" Sara stated and then sat back up. "I've only been with two other guys since I lost my virginity and nothing can compare to last night"  
  
"You've got it bad" Jocelyn said  
  
"I do, he was so gentle. Even the guy I lost my virginity to wasn't as gentle as Nick."  
  
"Really, I'm already jealous. My first time was a nightmare" Kayla said, "He was more interested in getting laid than in the fact that he took my virginity. It totally sucked. Thank god I have a really great boyfriend now"  
  
Catherine and Jocelyn echoed Kayla's sentiments about their first times.  
  
Sara decided to change the subject, "So y'all know where I was, but what I'm dying to know is what happened with Cath last night."  
  
Catherine's face became beet red.  
  
"Come on Cath, I shared about Nick. It's your turn to share about Gil Grissom"  
  
The girls laughed. They spent the rest of the afternoon ignoring their cell phones, emails, and homework to spend some quality time girl talking.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
5 Weeks later  
  
Sara was bummed, here she was packing up her half of the room in the house. Catherine had left the day before. Her parents had driven from San Francisco to help her move home for the summer. She was also bummed because in the last five weeks she and Nick had barely gotten to see each other. They were both so busy with school and their respective chapters. They had managed to get together for lunch three or four times and had gone out to dinner twice. The longest amount of time they spent together, other than that night, was at her sororities annual spring dance.  
  
Sara was even more upset with the fact that Nick's finals had ended on Monday and she was stuck on campus til Friday when her parents showed up. Nick was going home to Texas for the summer, she had called to say goodbye on Tuesday, but he had taken a flight home on Monday. She had completely forgot and was mad at herself. She had called his cell phone and tried to leave a message for him, but the line kept going dead on her.  
  
She looked down at her watch and saw that her parents were due to arrive in about two hours. She needed to stop thinking about Nick so she could finish getting her room packed up. She had the two day drive home to think about Nick.  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN: Hope y'all enjoyed. 


	3. chapter 3

One Night Stand  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
AN: Thank you to all who reviewed. I appreciate it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
San Francisco  
  
Sara rolled over in her bed. She had a massive headache and felt like she had the worst hangover in history. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. This had been happening for the last couple of days. She thanked god that her parents were already at work by the time she got sick in the morning otherwise they would be worried.  
  
Sara slowly stood up and washed out her mouth with water, then proceeded to brush her teeth. She went back to her room and sat on her bed, grabbing her day planner from her nightstand. She decided that she needed to see a doctor. As she was flipping through she stopped on May's calendar. Suddenly it came crashing on her, she never got her period in May. She was pretty regular, but whenever finals came up, the stress of schools caused her to be irregular. She hadn't thought anything of it until today.  
  
"Shit"  
  
Sara immediately jumped up and grabbed her cell phone from the charger at her desk. She pressed five and was instantly connected to the one person she needed to talk to more than anything.  
  
"Hello" a cheerful voice answered  
  
"Cath, it's Sara"  
  
"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"  
  
"Not so good"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant"  
  
"Oh my god" Catherine replied "I'm on my way."  
  
"Catherine, you live two hours away"  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'm on my way to your house. Don't do anything until I get there. I'll call you when I get closer to the city and let you know where I am" With that Catherine hung up the phone, leaving Sara in silence. A part of her knew that Catherine would immediately jump in her car and head up her and a part of her wanted it, but the other part was terrified to see Catherine and to find out if she was in fact pregnant.  
  
Sara sat down in her desk chair. She knew who she needed to call next but she was terrified. She didn't want to worry him if it was a false alarm. Before she could talk herself out of calling him she pressed 9 on her phone and his number came up.  
  
The line rang twice before a recording picked up  
  
"The cellular phone you are trying to call is temporarily unavailable. Please try your call again"  
  
"Crap" Sara said aloud "Well, I'll have to try later"  
  
She decided to go take a long, leisurely bath while waiting for Catherine to get to her home. She also tried to ignore the fact that their might be a new life growing inside her body.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Catherine did as she said and called when she was about twenty minutes from Sara's house. During the wait Sara tried to be patient, but it wasn't working, she ended up pacing the house waiting for Catherine's royal blue Jetta to pull in front of the house. She was in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to the door and threw it open.  
  
"Cath"  
  
Catherine rushed into the house and pulled Sara into a hug. "Hey sweetie how you doing?"  
  
"Not so good. I'm so scared"  
  
The two broke the hug.  
  
"Don't worry, were gonna go to the drugstore, buy a bunch of tests and you're gonna take them, okay?"  
  
Sara nodded  
  
"Grab what you need" Catherine commanded  
  
Sara grabbed her house keys and followed Catherine out, locking up behind her. The two women got into the car and Sara directed Catherine to the nearest Walgreens. Once there the two quickly exited the vehicle and walked inside. Catherine immediately headed over to the pharmacy with Sara trailing behind her. The two stopped in front of the pregnancy tests and Catherine noticed the perplexed look on Sara's face.  
  
"Sara it's gonna be okay"  
  
"How can it be okay?" Sara stated "I'm 21 and I think I'm pregnant. There is nothing okay with this entire situation"  
  
"I know sweetie. But let's just get the tests and get out of here. The sooner you know the better"  
  
Catherine quickly grabbed two E.P.T. pregnancy tests and headed back up to the front cashier, Sara following closely. The cashier quickly rang the sale up and Catherine pulled out some cash, much to Sara's protests.  
  
"Cath, you didn't have to pay for the tests" Sara stated as they got back into the car  
  
"It's okay, I wanted too"  
  
They rode in silence the rest of the way back to Sara's house. The two quickly made their way back into the house and up to Sara's bedroom and bathroom. On the way up Catherine ripped the packages open and began to read the instructions.  
  
"Okay, it says just put the little stick in mid stream so that you can get an accurate result and that you should wait at least five minutes but no more than ten."  
  
Sara nodded, grabbed the tests and headed into her bathroom. She emerged a few moments later still looking quite grim.  
  
"Okay, all done. Five minutes."  
  
Sara went over and sat on her bed, Catherine sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Cath"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What am I going to do if I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Well first your gonna cry because I would" The two women laughed at the comment "but seriously, the first thing your gonna do is talk to your parents, then your gonna talk to Nick" Catherine saw the horror go through Sara's face when she mentioned Nick.  
  
"Sara, don't worry about Nick. He's a stand up guy. He'll take care of his responsibility"  
  
Sara sighed and fell back to her bed, "I was so stupid"  
  
"What do you mean sweetie?"  
  
"With Nick, I was so dumb. We had spent so much time flirting and the sexual chemistry was there. I didn't even think of protection that night. God, I'm so dumb"  
  
"Sara. Listen to me. You're not dumb. A little careless, yes, but not dumb" Catherine paused "you followed your emotions, there is nothing to be ashamed about. I know you're scared, but everything will be okay. Okay?"  
  
"Okay" Sara answered "Cath"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thank you for being here. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here"  
  
"Sara you're my best friend and my sister. I wouldn't be anywhere else"  
  
Sara was about to say something when the timer on Catherine's cell went off.  
  
"Five minutes" Cath replied  
  
"Five minutes"  
  
Sara took a deep breath and headed towards the bathroom. When she got to the door, she stopped and turned.  
  
"Cath, you look..please..I can't look." Sara said the emotion evident in her voice and the tears threatening to fall.  
  
Catherine got up from the bed, "I'll look with you"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The two women entered the bathroom. Catherine grabbed the instructions from the counter.  
  
"Okay, one line not pregnant, two lines pregnant"  
  
The women looked down at the two pregnancy tests sitting on the bathroom counter, four pink lines staring back at them, mocking them. Sara immediately burst into tears when she realized what she was looking at. Catherine pulled her into a hug and lowered her tiny frame to the tile floor. She began to rock Sara's body, mothering her.  
  
"Oh god, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant. What am I gonna do?" Sara whispered over and over but never receiving an answer to her question, just comfort from her best friend.  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN: Okay I don't own E.P.T. Nor have I taken a pregnancy test, so I don't know if I am correct or not about the whole line thing. Just go with it. I also don't own Walgreens. Just borrowing their name.  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. I just really wanted to have the conversation with her parents to be its own chapter. Please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

One Night Stand  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
  
AN: Thank you to Dorothy, Sisterbear, oOoOo, River Goddess, Kirby Doggett, Countryfreak, Nepeace, Firetiger2, Roslyn and Concrete Angle (Angel) for reviewing chapter 3. I really appreciate it. To anyone else who reviewed but I haven't received the review yet, Thank you.  
  
Okay, since this story is AU, Sara's parents don't own a B & B. They have outside jobs. I just wanted to clarify this before it was pointed out to me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After spending hours talking with Catherine and crying Sara had decided to tell her parents that night when they got home from work. She insisted that Catherine stay the night, she wanted her moral support. Catherine agreed and now the two girls were sitting downstairs on the couch watching Maury.  
  
"That person is such a man" Sara exclaimed  
  
"Twenty bucks says it's a woman" Catherine replied  
  
"Please, he may have a better body than me, but hello, check out the Adam's apple"  
  
Catherine laughed. They had been arguing the entire program. Maury had drag queens and real women on the show. The audience would they try to guess if the person was in fact a man or a woman. Sara and Catherine had also been guessing, most of the time they guessed the same thing, and they were usually wrong. They were having fun, and to Catherine, that was all that mattered. Sara was laughing and smiling.  
  
Catherine turned her attention back to the show, she was right it was a woman, but before she could say anything the two women heard a car pull into the drive. Sara jumped off the couch and ran to the window.  
  
"It's my dad. My mom shouldn't be too long now. He usually gets home before her" Sara replied with no emotion in her voice  
  
"Sara it's gonna be okay"  
  
Sara turned and offered Catherine a weak smile, but perked up when she heard a key in the lock and her father walked in.  
  
"Hey daddy"  
  
"Hey baby. Whose car is out front?" "Oh, that would be mine" Catherine said standing up  
  
"Daddy, this is my friend Catherine. She's one of my sorority sisters"  
  
Catherine walked over to Sara's father and outstretched her hand, the two shook hands.  
  
"Cath, this is my dad Patrick Sidle"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Catherine replied  
  
"It's really nice to meet you too Catherine. Sara talks about you a lot."  
  
Patrick laid his briefcase down and headed into the kitchen, "Sara have you pulled out anything for dinner yet?"  
  
"No I haven't. I was thinking we could just do spaghetti"  
  
"That's fine" her father called back to her  
  
Sara and Catherine sat back down on the couch. Sara anxiously awaiting her mother's arrival, Catherine sending Sara looks of encouragement. After about twenty minutes, they heard her mother's car pull into the drive. Suddenly the thought of having to tell her parents became too much for Sara.  
  
"Oh god I feel nauseous" Sara said, jumping up from the couch and running to the downstairs bathroom, Catherine quickly following her.  
  
"Hello" Mrs. Sidle called out when she entered the house "whose car is out front and where is everyone?"  
  
"In the kitchen dear and the car belongs to Sara's friend, Catherine" Patrick called out to his wife  
  
Mallory Sidle entered the kitchen to find her husband boiling water, preparing to throw spaghetti in it.  
  
"Where's Sara?"  
  
"She's not in the living room" Patrick replied.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Must've gone up to her room"  
  
"Oh okay, well I'm gonna go change real quick" Mallory replied, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sara sat on the cold tile floor of the bathroom with Catherine holding her hair back. Catherine's heart went out to Sara.  
  
"Cath, could you get me some water"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Catherine stood up and filled the cup near the sink with some water and handed it to Sara, who took a sip and swished it through her mouth. When she was done, she laid her body against the wall.  
  
"I can't do it Catherine. They are going to be so disappointed in me."  
  
"Sara you have to tell them" Catherine replied taking a seat on the floor next to Sara "I can't understand what you're going through, but I do know that you need to tell them. Just explain to them that you made a mistake. Your parents love you and they will support you"  
  
"God this sucks" Sara said pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head down on them.  
  
"I know it does sweetie" Catherine replied, rubbing her back  
  
"I just wish I could talk to Nick that I could tell him."  
  
"I told you earlier, I'll find a way to get a hold of him. I do have connections within his fraternity you know"  
  
Sara chuckled at her comment, "Yeah I know and his name happens to be Gil Grissom"  
  
Catherine smiled and was about to say something when they heard Sara's father yelling for them that dinner was ready.  
  
"Ready" Catherine asked standing up and reaching her hand out to help Sara up  
  
"No not really, but I know I need to do this. Although the thought of eating right now really is making my stomach queasy"  
  
"The joys of morning sickness, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah" Sara mumbled as the two women left the bathroom and headed towards the dining room. *~*~*  
  
When Sara and Catherine entered the room, Sara introduced Catherine to her mother. The four then sat down to dinner. The spaghetti being handed from person to person. Sara took a small amount, managing to keep herself from getting sick. She didn't know when she was going to tell her parents, but she knew the sooner the better.  
  
"Sara, honey are you feeling alright?" Mallory asked her daughter  
  
Sara was brought out of her thoughts by her mothers question to her.  
  
"Huh. What did you say?" Sara replied  
  
"I asked if you were feeling alright."  
  
"Actually no, I need to talk to you and dad about something. Something important"  
  
"Alright sweetie" Mrs. Sidle replied  
  
Sara took a deep breath; she had no idea how she was going to tell her parents, what she was going to say. She hadn't rehearsed anything; she figured it would just come to her. When it didn't she just blurted the truth out.  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
The room became deathly quiet. Both of her parents stopped eating.  
  
"I'm so sorry to disappoint you. I was stupid and." She trailed off  
  
Both of her parents leaned back in their chairs sighing and running their hands across their faces and through their hair.  
  
"I feel I should say, that's why I'm here." Catherine stated "Sara called me this morning suspecting that she was pregnant. I insisted that she wait until I get up here for her to find out. Sara has been such a great friend to me and I felt it was only fair to return the favor."  
  
"What.what do you mean 'get up here?" Mrs. Sidle asked  
  
"Well, I actually live two hours away"  
  
Mrs. Sidle nodded  
  
"So" Catherine stated standing up, taking her plate and cup with her, "I'm just going to go up to Sara's room so that this can be a family discussion right now." She looked at Sara "Don't worry, everything will be okay" she whispered before exiting the room.  
  
Sara looked up at her parents.  
  
"I'm so sorry mommy and daddy. I never meant to hurt you or to disappoint you"  
  
"Oh baby you could never disappoint us" her father said standing up from his chair and heading over to his daughter.  
  
"But, I'm pregnant. I'm not married. I'm not even done with school. How can you not be disappointed in me?" Sara said confused  
  
"Sara, we love you" her father replied. Sara jumped up from her chair and circled her arms around her father  
  
"I love you too daddy. I'm so sorry"  
  
They broke apart and Sara sat back down, her father taking Catherine's old spot, which was next to Sara.  
  
"What happened?" Mrs. Sidle asked "who is the father?"  
  
Sara took a deep breath, "His name is Nick. I meet him about six weeks ago. His fraternity was partnered with us for Greek week. Nick and I became team partners." Sara stopped and paused "At the end of Greek week, Nick's fraternity hosted a huge party because we had won all the events and won Greek week in general. We had been flirting with each other all week and it just happened. I was so stupid, I didn't even think about protection at the time, or even afterwards. I'm sorry"  
  
"Sara, stop apologizing" Mr. Sidle demanded "Your mother and I were in college once. We do remember what it was like to be your age at one point"  
  
"I just should have known better" Sara said  
  
"Sara, when your emotions are involved, it doesn't matter what your brain is thinking" Mrs. Sidle stated with authority "I did some stupid things in college too."  
  
"But you never got pregnant" Sara stated putting her head down in shame. She didn't catch the glance that her mother gave her father  
  
"Actually, yes I did"  
  
Sara's head shot up, "what!!!!"  
  
"I was actually only 19. I went to a party with some friends. I got drunk and I got stupid."  
  
"Mom, why didn't you ever tell me this"  
  
"Never felt it was necessary until now"  
  
"What happened?" Sara asked  
  
"Well unlike your father and me, your grandparents were a lot less supportive. They insisted that I give the baby up for adoption, since abortion wasn't legal at the time. Unfortunately I miscarried when I was about ten weeks along. I took the rest of the year off then went back to finish my degree"  
  
"Mom, I'm so sorry"  
  
"Baby, it was a long time ago. But I swore that I would never behave to my child the way my parents behaved towards me."  
  
"Thanks, both of you. I was so scared to tell you"  
  
"Sara, have you told Nick?" her father asked  
  
"I've tried calling his cell phone, but it's unavailable. Catherine is dating one of his fraternity brothers, so she's gonna find out another way to contact him."  
  
Her parents nodded  
  
"I've also made another decision" Sara stated  
  
"What is that sweetheart?" her father asked  
  
"I've decided that I want to have this baby and that I should drop out of school"  
  
Her last comment sent her parents in an uproar.  
  
"There is no way in hell you are dropping out of school" Her father firmly stated  
  
"You are going to finish your education, pregnant or not pregnant" her mother continued "I refuse to see the same thing happen to you as to me. Your grandparents forced me to drop out of school when I became pregnant. Even with the miscarriage, I was unable to return that semester and in fact I took another semester off. I'm not allowing you to do the same"  
  
"But mom, what about my sorority? I can't face my sisters being almost 5 months pregnant when school starts up again. They'll kick me out." Sara stated  
  
Catherine decided it was time to make her presence known. She had heard Sara's father begin yelling and decided to come down and check out the situation.  
  
"Sara, we're not gonna kick you out because you're pregnant. You've been a great sisters since you've joined. You've done everything ever required of you and then some. We all love you and we will all support you"  
  
"Thank you Cath"  
  
"See Sara, you are so lucky that you have friends like Catherine and parents like us" Mrs. Sidle replied  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am" Sara got up from her chair and gave Catherine a hug, whispering 'thank you' in her ear. She then moved to her parents, giving each one of them a huge hug. By the time she was done hugging everyone she was crying. She hadn't expected her parents to be so supportive. She was truly surprised by their reactions. Happy but surprised. Even though she had told her parents about the pregnancy, there was still one person left to tell, Nick.  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN: I'm sure some of you are thinking "no one's parents are that cool". Mine are. I'm not pregnant, but if I were they would be the same way, supportive but firm. I'm truly lucky. Some girls aren't.  
  
Also, I checked around with some other sororities and with my own. Rules about a pregnant sister vary from chapter to chapter. Some allow the sister to remain active while others immediately insist that she go alumna, it totally depends on the chapters individual by-laws. Just wanted to let y'all know this.  
  
I hope I can keep y'all guessing on what is going to happen. I actually have the entire basic plot of this story written down, so I'm just following my notes.  
  
Please read and review. Any comments or suggestions on how to make it better, I welcome them.  
  
Brianna 


	5. chapter 5

One Night Stand  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
AU: Just a quick reminder that this is an AU fiction. The characters are all college students, so I highly doubt this would ever happen on the show.  
  
Countryfreak, Nepeace, MagentaLee, River Goddess and Sisterbear, Thank you for reviewing chapter 4. To anyone else who reviews, Thank You.  
  
Also, please assume that it is about June. Just a note, I will be jumping ahead in time. Just so y'all know  
  
I need your help. I can't decide which state to make the school in Colorado or Arizona. I wanted it a state close enough for them to drive to. Could you vote for one in your review and I'll post whichever gets the most votes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
2 Weeks later  
  
San Francisco  
  
Sara was sitting impatiently in her mom's OB-GYN office. Her parents had rightfully insisted that she get in to see a doctor as soon as possible. Since Sara didn't have an OB-GYN in San Francisco, her mom made an appointment to see hers. Her mother also took the day off from work to be with her daughter for the appointment. Sara was grateful. She wasn't very comfortable seeing a new doctor, especially when it was in such an 'intimate' nature.  
  
"Okay Sara you're all signed in" her mom said coming back to her with a clipboard and papers "You just need to fill these out really quick. There is also a waiver in there for you to sign so that when you go back to school your medical record can be faxed to your regular doctor"  
  
"Okay, thanks mom" Sara said and took the clipboard from her. Roughly five minutes later, Sara had completed the paperwork to the best of her ability. She quickly returned it to the nurse and sat back down.  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Were you nervous when you went to your doctor the first time you got pregnant?"  
  
"I was terrified. I had already spoken to my parents and they had already told me what I was going to do. Plus, I also had to go to my mom's doctor. He was an older gentleman, in his 60's I believe and I just didn't want him looking at my body."  
  
Sara nodded, "Well, what's your doctor like?"  
  
"Well first off it's a woman" her mother replied and she noticed Sara breath a sigh of relief "She's about my age. She's really nice Sara so don't worry"  
  
Before Sara could reply the side door opened and a nurse came out with a chart, "Sara Sidle" she called to the room  
  
Sara and her mother stood up, "I'm Sara"  
  
The nurse smiled at the young woman and her mother, "Hi, I'm Bernadette and I'll be your nurse today. First I need you to slip off your shoes and step on the scale"  
  
Sara slipped off her flip flops and stepped on the scale.  
  
"125" Bernadette said aloud and wrote the number down "Okay, temperature". Bernadette stuck an ear thermometer in Sara's ear and within seconds her temperature was revealed, "98.6 perfectly normal" she said writing the number down then closing the file "Right this way".  
  
Sara and her mother followed Bernadette around the corner and into an exam room. Bernadette took Sara's blood pressure and then announced that Dr. McNelson would be in shortly.  
  
Dr. McNelson came into the exam room about five minutes later. The women exchanged pleasantries. Sara explained that she was about eight weeks pregnant and that she took two home pregnancy tests. Dr. McNelson examined Sara and pulled out the ultrasound machine, which confirmed the pregnancy by allowing Sara to hear the heartbeat. Dr. McNelson then confirmed gestations was approximately eight weeks along.  
  
Sara left the office much more relaxed than when she entered. She really liked Dr. McNelson. She also had a picture of the fetus and made an appointment to come in right before school started up again in early September. Sara also gave the nurses all her OB's information at school so her record could be faxed over. Sara left the office with a little more reality that she was in fact pregnant.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sara's mom dropped her off at the house after the appointment, she decided to do some grocery shopping and Sara didn't feel like going. Sara walked into the kitchen to get some water and saltines. She hit the play button on the answering machine and Catherine's voice came flooding into the room.  
  
"Hey Sara. Two things. One I got the number for Nick's home in Texas. Two, he's out of town until school starts. I spoke to his mom and she told me that he came home for about a week at the beginning of the summer, but then he went backpacking through Europe with his older brother. So there is really no way to get a hold of him right now. She also told me that he was having problems with his cell phone provider so he discontinued his service. I'm sorry sweetie. I guess, unfortunately you're gonna have to wait to tell him about the baby until September. If you need anything give me a call. Love ya"  
  
Sara slowly sank to the floor of the kitchen. This wasn't happening. She couldn't get a hold of Nick. She still had about two months before school started. She was torn. Should she call his parents and tell them she's pregnant. Should she wait to tell Nick first? Just when she thought she had her head above water with this situation, something seemed to push her back down. Sara then did something she rarely does, cry. She cried for herself, for her parents, for Nick and even for her baby. She went upstairs to her room and eventually cried herself to sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
September 2003  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Catherine asked  
  
"Yeah" Sara replied  
  
Catherine and Sara were sitting in Cath's car in front of their sorority house. Most of the girls had already moved in by the time they arrived, Sara wanted it that way. She didn't want a scene with parents around. Since most of her stuff was kept in storage over the summer, she really only had clothing and knick-knacks to move in. She convinced her parents to drive her down to Catherine's home and then the two of them would drive to school.  
  
Sara was in the middle of her fourth month, her pregnancy visibly showing on her petite frame.  
  
"Okay, let's do this. Why don't we go into the house, talk to the girls and then move our stuff in"  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Sara replied and the two women got out of the vehicle. Sara trailed behind Catherine, almost as if she were hiding herself. As they reached the front door, Catherine took Sara's hand and squeezed it for encouragement. She opened the front door and the place was abuzz with girls running around and talking to each other. The house managed to live 60 girls and it was full to capacity this year.  
  
"Hey girls" Catherine stated as they walked in  
  
Faces turned and sisters began screaming out "hellos". Others rushed over and immediately pulled Sara and Catherine into hugs, oblivious to Sara's pregnant state. It wasn't until Sara felt faint that people backed away. Sara was lead into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Sara, are you okay?" Jocelyn asked  
  
Sara laid her hands on her bulging stomach to hide it for a moments, "Yeah, is Allison here?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Tamara where's Allison?" Jocelyn called to a tall brunette  
  
"She's in her room why?"  
  
"Could you get her, could you get everyone down here" Sara replied  
  
Tamara raised her eyebrows but turned and left the room, gathering up remaining sisters and telling them to go into the living room that Sara wanted to talk to all of them.  
  
"Allison" Tamara stated while knocking on her door  
  
"Yeah, come on in"  
  
Tamara opened the door and poked her head in, "Sara and Catherine just got here, but Sara is in the living room, she's asking for you and for all the sisters to come downstairs"  
  
Allison got a concerned look on her face "is everything okay?"  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
Allison jumped off her bed and the two women walked downstairs, following the other girls. The living room was quite crowded when they arrived.  
  
"Hey Sara" Allison called out "everything okay?"  
  
"Actually no, can everyone be quiet for a minute so I can talk".  
  
The room instantly became quiet and Sara looked at Catherine for support.  
  
"Okay, I'm just gonna say this" Sara took a deep breath "I'm four months pregnant"  
  
Just like when she told her parents the room became deathly silent. She was pretty sure some of her sisters stopped breathing. She knew she would shock some of them by this news. Sara was always the level headed sister. She knew this news would them for a loop.  
  
Before Sara could say anything else, her sisters began coming up to her and giving her hugs and telling her they would support her no matter what and that they all loved her. Sara actually began crying, which caused her sisters to begin crying. Sara felt she was truly blessed by having such caring sisters. After about thirty minutes, Sara stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna go lay down for awhile, okay" she stated  
  
The girls all nodded, some saying 'okay'. As Sara left the room, the sisters began to disperse, leaving only Allison, Catherine, Jocelyn, Kayla and a handful of sisters in the living room.  
  
"Catherine can I ask you a question?" Allison stated  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Nick Stokes, he's the father of Sara's baby isn't he?"  
  
"What?" Catherine replied somewhat shocked that Allison knew the truth  
  
"Come on Cath, we all saw them flirting with each other during Greek week" Jocelyn replied  
  
"And we know that she slept with him" Kayla stated  
  
"Look, don't spread this around; it's really for Sara to tell you all. Plus, she hasn't had a chance to talk to Nick yet because he was backpacking through Europe all summer"  
  
"Oh, poor Sara" a sister named Heather stated  
  
"Yeah" Catherine replied "she's been carrying this burden by herself all summer. Her parents are supporting her but she wanted to drop out of school and they refused to let her. She was terrified that we would abandon her, but we didn't."  
  
"Does anyone know if Nick is back in town yet?" Allison asked  
  
"I have no idea, I'm gonna call Gil a little later and find out"  
  
"I wish I could do something for Sara" Jocelyn stated  
  
"Right now just be her friend" Catherine stated, stood up and headed out of the room. She turned and faced the girls "Remember, don't tell anyone what we talked about okay". The girls nodded, they would take the secret of who the father was of Sara's baby to the grave if they had too. *~*~*  
  
Catherine went outside to call Gil, she wanted some privacy. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey, it's Catherine."  
  
"Hey how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm good, and you?"  
  
"No complaints. So what do I owe the call of the beautiful Catherine Willows?"  
  
Catherine smiled at his comment, "Actually, I need some information"  
  
"Information? Information about what?"  
  
"I need to know if Nick has moved back into the fraternity house"  
  
"Yeah, he moved in last night. Why?"  
  
Catherine sighed, "Gil, I wish I could tell you but it's not my place, can you respect that"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I just needed to know that he was there for a friend of mine"  
  
"I understand"  
  
"Do you know if he's at the house right now?" Catherine asked  
  
"Um, I don't think so, let me find out"  
  
Catherine heard mumbling through the phone and a few moments later Gil came back on the line.  
  
"No he went to his girlfriend's house"  
  
Catherine felt the wind knock out of her "Girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he met her when he went back home to Texas. They hit it off and he found out she was transferring here. Her name is Kristy. She's beautiful and nice. Nick really likes her a lot."  
  
"Gil, I have to go" Catherine stated interrupting his description of Nick's girlfriend and hung up the phone. Catherine sank down to the pavement, lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice Sara come outside looking for her.  
  
"Hey Cath, I thought we should grab our stuff from the car" Sara stated "Cath are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
Sara sat down next to Catherine. Catherine turned and looked into her friends eyes. She felt so horrible that she had to share this news to Sara. Sara had never lost those feelings for Nick and the pregnancy had only increased them. Although she hadn't admitted it yet, Catherine was pretty sure Sara is in love with Nick.  
  
"Sara, I'm so sorry"  
  
Sara got a confused look on her face, "Sorry for what"  
  
"I'm sorry I have to tell you this"  
  
"Tell me what"  
  
"It's about Nick"  
  
Sara took a deep breath and in barely a whisper asked "What about Nick?"  
  
"Sweetie, he's got a steady girlfriend"  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN: Sorry just had to end it there. Another FYI, I can only speak from my sorority experience, but I'm portraying Sara's sisters, like my sisters are. It didn't matter if you didn't get along with everyone, but when something happened to a sister, you supported her. For me that is what sisterhood is about. I cannot say the same is for all sororities, but I'm sure it is. I'm speaking from my past experiences. 


	6. Chapter 6

One Night Stand  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them  
  
AN: Thank you to Countryfreak, Nepeace, MagentaLee, River Goddess and Sisterbear for reviewing chapter 4. Thanks go out to CSI-Freak03, MissyJane, Sisterbear, Kirby Doggett, Candace Fabulous, oOoOo, EmmyMik, Ljae, Roslyn, Crazi River, Crazypixie, Countryfreak, Nepeace and Maura Tierney for reviewing chapter 5. You guys rock!!!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Megan, aka Sisterbear. Megan, you'll see (read) why later on in the chapter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What?" Sara replied  
  
"I just spoke to Gil, Nick's got a girlfriend, and her name is Kristy. I guess he met her back home in Texas and then found out she was transferring here. He's with her right now." Catherine replied  
  
Sara stood up, denial coursing through her body, "No, You're wrong. Gil's wrong. They're probably just friends. No"  
  
Sara turned and ran into the house and up the stairs to her room, causing curious glances from other sisters.  
  
Catherine sighed and stood up, following Sara's retreating body into the house.  
  
"Cath, what's wrong?" Allison asked  
  
Catherine didn't answer she just followed Sara up the stairs, with a handful of sisters in tow.  
  
Catherine lightly knocked on their door and instead of waiting for a response she walked in.  
  
"Sara"  
  
Sara looked up from her sitting position on her bed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You're wrong, they aren't dating"  
  
Catherine walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Sara. Jocelyn, Kayla, Allison, Heather, Megan, Brynn, Jessica, Rachel and Amy filed into the room. The girls took seats on the bed, desk and chairs. Since Amy was the last one in the room she shut the door behind them.  
  
"Sara, sweetie, tell us what's wrong?" Megan questioned  
  
Sara looked at the concerned faces of her sisters. She knew that she had to tell them the truth.  
  
"Nick's the father" "Um..Yeah..We kind of already figured that one out" Brynn stated  
  
"What?" Sara stated shocked at her answering and the nods coming from her fellow sisters, "how?"  
  
"Sara, honey, we just put two and two together. Around the time you got pregnant was the time you and Nick were together" Jocelyn stated  
  
"Plus, you did tell me, Joc and Cath that you slept with him. Which by the way, we didn't tell anyone else until now" Kayla responded  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, I just didn't want you to think that I was stupid and that I always do things like this. Sleep with a guy I barely know"  
  
"Sara. We would never think that about you. It was an accident, you getting pregnant. Accidents happen" Allison chimed in  
  
"But, that isn't why we're all up here" Heather stated "What don't you believe Sara?"  
  
Sara looked at Catherine, unwilling to state the news.  
  
"I called Gil earlier today to find out if Nick had moved into the house or not. I figured if he had Sara could give him a call, they could get together and talk about the baby. Anyways as I was talking to Gil he mentioned that Nick has a girlfriend and before y'all say anything he's been with her since the beginning of summer" Catherine stated  
  
"I don't understand. I just don't understand. We talked before he left. We hung out before school ended. I mean it wasn't like a one night stand. I mean it was but it wasn't. We had lunch together and dinner and it was nice and it was perfect" Sara stated, tears streaming down her face "I don't understand"  
  
Catherine put her arms around Sara and let her cry into her shoulder.  
  
"God, he sucks" Megan suddenly blurted out "I could just kill him or beat him up or something"  
  
"Oh yeah I can see it now" Catherine replied "out of no where, Megan jumped Nick and strangled him...and then she just left."  
  
Not seconds after the statement made its way out of Catherine's mouth, the room erupted into laughter.  
  
"No seriously, can't you just see it" Catherine continued "Megan is barely 5 foot 3 inches, weighing in at 115 pounds. Then there's Nick who is about 5 feet 10 inches and weighing in at about 150. That's a battle I wanna see" Catherine finished through her laughter, which caused the girls to laugh even harder.  
  
Eventually the laughter died down in the room and the mood became serious again.  
  
"Sara, I know that you are upset about Nick and his girlfriend, but you should still tell him about the baby" Heather stated. Heather was usually the voice of reason amongst the sisters.  
  
Sara nodded, "Yeah I know. I'm just scared"  
  
"We all know you are sweetie, but you could just have him come to the house and tell him here. I mean we would all be just two seconds away to support you or to beat the crap out of him" Megan replied  
  
"Geez Megan, you my bodyguard now?" Sara asked  
  
Megan smiled, "hell yeah, he's hurting one of my sisters". With that Megan stood up from the bed and walked over to Sara and gave her a big hug. Eventually the other sisters followed. Sara's claustrophobia got the better of her and she insisted the sisters somewhat back away.  
  
"Look, I love you all and I promise I'll talk to him, but right now I'm tired and I know we all have to be up early tomorrow to start getting prepared for Rush, so if y'all don't mind" Sara stated  
  
A chorus of 'no problem' and 'sure' came from the girls and all but Catherine filed out.  
  
"Cath"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Do you mind telling the rest of the sisters, I would rather them hear from you than the sorority grapevine"  
  
"Sure sweetie"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Get some sleep" Catherine said and left the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind her. Once outside she was greeted by all the other sisters who lived in the house, but weren't in the room.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go downstairs"  
  
*~*~*  
  
One Week Later  
  
Sara was exhausted. She was pregnant and tired all the time.  
  
Rush had just ended and they had managed to get 25 new pledges. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to talk to Nick yet. She had called him on his cell the other day, but they hadn't been able to meet. She didn't want to tell him over the phone that she was pregnant; she had to do that in person.  
  
She was laying on her bed, attempting to rest, but thoughts of Nick kept going through her brain. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Nick's number. Instead of it ringing it went straight to his voicemail. She left him a brief message asking him to call her when he had a chance too.  
  
Sara sighed. She needed to tell him. She decided to call the house and see if he was there.  
  
"Hello" a male voice came over the phone, it sounded like Gil  
  
"Hello, Gil" Sara replied  
  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
  
"Sara. Sara Sidle. Catherine's roommate"  
  
"Yeah. How you doing Sara?"  
  
"I'm okay and you"  
  
"No complaints. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was just wondering if Nick was there. I just tried his cell phone and I didn't get an answer"  
  
"Yeah, he's in his room. Want me to get him?"  
  
"No, I'm on my way over, Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome" with that Gil hung up the phone, along with Sara.  
  
She hopped off her bed, put on some flip flops and checked her appearance.  
  
"Not too bad for someone who is four months pregnant" she said aloud and headed out of the room.  
  
She went downstairs and found Catherine in the TV room watching at episode of Charmed with some sisters.  
  
"Hey Cath" Sara called  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can you take me to go see Nick?"  
  
The girls all turned and looked at her. Catherine jumped up.  
  
"Yeah, let me go grab my keys" She said and ran up the stairs and was back within moment's shoes on and keys in hand.  
  
They drove to the fraternity house in silence. Sara mentally preparing what she was going to say to Nick and Catherine reciting words of support in her head. Catherine stopped her car in front of the house and they sat there for awhile.  
  
"You know Sara, he's not gonna find out anything as long as you stay in this car"  
  
"Yeah, I know" Sara took a deep breath "Wish me luck"  
  
"Good luck"  
  
Sara began to open the door, but just as she was attempting to get out of the car the front door to the fraternity house opened and out came Nick, with a girl.  
  
Sara immediately stopped, eyes transfixed. Catherine saw this and turned her head to see what was going on. The sight shocked both of them. The girl grabbed Nick around the neck and brought their faces to meet in a passionate kiss. As soon as this happened tears began streaming down Sara's cheeks.  
  
"Get me out of here" she whispered  
  
All Catherine could do was nod, she quickly pulled away from the house, looking in her rearview mirror and saw that Nick didn't even notice them leave. She stopped the car about a mile down the street.  
  
Sara's tears came stronger and her crying became louder. Catherine unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to her friend.  
  
"Shh..It's okay..It's gonna be okay..shh" Catherine stated, whispering words of comfort into Sara's ear.  
  
"No it's not gonna be okay"  
  
"What do you mean Sara?"  
  
"I mean that I'm tired of this. I thought Nick cared about me, but obviously I was wrong. I wasn't anything more than just a one night stand"  
  
"Sara you can't believe that"  
  
"Yes, I do. Like I said before, we barely saw each other after it happened and he not once called me this summer."  
  
"But Sara he was in Europe"  
  
"Didn't stop him from meeting Kristy and dating her, now did it" Sara said with venom in her voice  
  
"Sara, I understand that you are mad at him but you still need to tell him about the baby"  
  
"No"  
  
"Excuse me" Catherine replied, shocked at Sara's curt response  
  
"I'm not telling him"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me right"  
  
"No I'm not. I'm not telling him and neither are you"  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN: I know, I know y'all HATE Nick right now. Understandable, but I've got this entire story plotted out, I'm not kidding either. I've got the entire plot of the story written out. Trust me when I say that everything will come full circle and work out in the end. Just have faith.  
  
Megan, I hope you enjoyed your 'little part' in the chapter. You rock sweetie.  
  
'If you don't like Snickers, get out of the candy aisle' 


	7. chapter 7

One Night Stand  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them  
  
AN: Thank you to Lilybelle80538, Ljae, Crazypixie, Roslyn, MissyJane, CSI- Freak03, Candace Fabulous, Phlippa, Jorja Fox, oOoOo, Wyatt1, Krisnina77, Nadiah and 8) for reviewing.  
  
Thanks yous also too:  
  
Countryfreak: Since you're the first to review you get 1st dibs on kicking Nick's ass. Cool.  
  
Crazi River: You get dibs on slapping him  
  
Sisterbear: Megan, you asked I delivered. Just goes to show that sometimes you do get what you ask for. LOL.  
  
I'm glad you all enjoyed the 6th chapter. You guys rock.  
  
One final note, assume that by the end of the 6th chapter Sara is now 5 months pregnant.  
  
*~*~*  
  
1 month later  
  
Sara was sitting at her desk attempting to finish her Chemistry homework, but it wasn't working too well considering the baby was pretty active. Sara had just begun her 6th month.  
  
After seeing Nick with his girlfriend the month before and making Catherine promise not to tell him, they came back to the house, where Sara forced the other sisters into the same promise. They didn't agree with her, but they knew that they just needed to support her now and later attempt to talk some sense into her. Sara was actually surprised that Nick hadn't figured it out yet, but then again she was only on campus for her classes and then came back to the house.  
  
"Sara" Brynn said popping her head into the room  
  
Sara looked up from her work "Yeah"  
  
"I was gonna run to Baskin Robbins you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, why not. Ice cream sounds good right about now" "As long as you don't want pickles on it, I'm fine" Brynn stated, making reference to some of Sara's odd cravings.  
  
"Hey, I never craved pickles and ice cream" she replied defensively while grabbing her purse  
  
"No, but you did crave chocolate pudding and popcorn. Eww"  
  
"Hey that was good"  
  
"Whatever, let's go"  
  
Sara sighed and followed Brynn down the stairs and to her Nissan Altima. Music came blaring out of the speakers; Sara immediately turned it down a little.  
  
"Hey, it's Imprint" Brynn complained  
  
"Imprint?"  
  
"The song by Doubledrive, I love this song"  
  
"One step I make an imprint. Two steps it's commitment. Three steps I'm not done yet. Draw my other leg up and the pace is set" Brynn sang along to the song  
  
Sara slowly began to recognize the lyrics and on the next chorus the two girls were singing full blast in the car.  
  
"One step I make an imprint. Two steps it's commitment. Three steps I'm not done yet. Draw my other leg up and the pace is set. One step I make and imprint. Two steps it's commitment. Three steps I'm not done yet. Draw my other leg up and the pace is set. And the pace is set" The girls sang.  
  
Sara was too busy singing along, while Brynn was focusing on the road that they didn't notice a Ford Expedition come tearing through the red light.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ma'am, ma'am, can you hear me"  
  
Sara awoke her head pounding.  
  
"Where.where am I."  
  
"You're in your car. The paramedics are on the way"  
  
"What happened?" "That Expedition" the woman stated who was talking to her, pointing "ran the red light. T boned you two"  
  
Suddenly Sara felt a pain rip through her body and she screamed bloody murder.  
  
"It's gonna be okay" the woman stated, trying to comfort her.  
  
"No it's not. My baby"  
  
"Oh my god" the woman turned and began screaming to the crowd of onlookers "Someone call 911 back, tell them that one of the injured passengers is pregnant!!!!"  
  
Several people whipped out their cell phones and dialed 911, oblivious to the others around them.  
  
"Is my friend okay?" Sara asked  
  
"I'm not sure. She looks pretty banged up"  
  
That was the last thing Sara heard before she lost consciousness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm really glad you called"  
  
"Me too. I'm even happier that you said yes"  
  
Catherine giggled. She couldn't believe that after three months she was still falling harder and harder for Gil Grissom.  
  
"Yeah, well I was hoping you would ask me out" Catherine replied mischievously.  
  
Before Gil could answer, Catherine's cell phone began vibrating in her purse. The girls all knew she was on a date, so unless it was an emergency they knew not to call. Catherine reached down and grabbed the phone and read her instant message.  
  
"Oh god"  
  
"What" Gil asked concerned  
  
"Something's wrong with Sara"  
  
"Sara, your sister Sara?"  
  
"Yeah. Hold on. I'm gonna call the house"  
  
Gil nodded  
  
Catherine punched 3 on her cell phone and the house number came up.  
  
"Hello" Allison's voice came over the phone  
  
"Allison, what's going on?"  
  
"Catherine. Thank god. Something's happened to Sara and Brynn"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We just got a call from the hospital; Sara and Brynn were in a car accident. We don't know what happened. Most of the girls are on their way right now. I stayed behind to wait for your call"  
  
"Okay, head to the hospital Allison and I'm on my way"  
  
"See you there" Allison said and hung the phone up.  
  
Catherine ended the call and looked over to Gil who was already paying the check.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"It's okay. I understand how important your sisters are too you. My brothers are just as important"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Let's get you to the hospital"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Catherine and Gil arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. Most of the sisters were crowding the waiting room, hoping for some sort of news. Allison had brought Sara's and Brynn's emergency contact information and handed it over to the nurses. Their parents were now on the way.  
  
"Allison"  
  
"Cath, they won't tell us anything"  
  
"Did you tell them we all were their sorority sisters?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I've got an idea" Catherine stated and turned to Gil "I need your help"  
  
"Anything"  
  
Catherine began to lead him over to the nurse's station  
  
"Tell them you are Brynn Molnar's brother and that you heard she was in a car accident and you want information"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Catherine stayed back while Gil went over to the nurse and played the role of a concerned brother down to the t. He came back about ten minutes later, a grim look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Catherine stated worried  
  
Gil walked past her and over to the other sisters, Catherine followed.  
  
"Guys" he said and the girls stopped talking and looked at him "I've got some bad news. They don't think Brynn will last through the night. I didn't want to pry anymore. Do we know when her parents will be here, the nurse asked me?"  
  
Allison spoke up, tears streaming down her face "In about two to three hours"  
  
"Okay, I'll go tell them that, then Cath, you can check on Sara"  
  
Gil turned and walked back to the Nurse's station.  
  
"Allison, are Sara's parents on the way?"  
  
"Yeah, they should be here in a couple of hours too."  
  
Gil came back and took an empty seat next to Allison.  
  
Catherine took a deep breath and walked over to the nurse.  
  
"Hi. I just found out that my sister was in a car accident. Can you tell me how she is? Is she going to be okay?" Catherine asked with panic in her voice.  
  
"Okay, miss, calm down. What is your sister's name?"  
  
"Sara Sidle"  
  
The nurse typed in her computer. "Okay, Sara Sidle is upstairs in Labor and Delivery" "What!!!! She's not due for another three months. What's going on?"  
  
"She came in with lacerations on her face and arms from the accident, but she was also in premature labor. The doctors are trying to stop it. You're welcome to go up and see her. She's on the 6th floor in room B125"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Catherine turned and walked back to the group  
  
"Sara's in premature labor" the sisters gasped and Catherine continued "I'm gonna go up to her room as soon as I know anything else I'll come down and tell y'all."  
  
Catherine looked over and Gil, who stood up and walked to her.  
  
"Will you come with me?" Catherine whispered  
  
"Sure"  
  
The two headed over to the elevator and chose the 6th floor. The quickly exited the elevator and headed towards Sara's room. Catherine walked into the room to see a doctor and a nurse looking in on Sara, who was unconscious.  
  
"May I help you?" The doctor asked  
  
"Yes, that's my sister Sara Sidle. The nurse down in the ER said I could come up. Can you tell me how she's doing?"  
  
The nurse excused herself from the room.  
  
"Well not well. The accident caused her to go into premature labor. She has been unconscious since she was brought in. We have been trying to stop her labor, but unfortunately it's not working. Plus, the baby doesn't seem to be responding well to the contractions."  
  
"Can you do anything?"  
  
"Unfortunately no. When will your parents be arriving? We need their consent to deliver the baby via cesarean."  
  
"They won't be here about another three hours" Catherine saw the look on the doctors face and knew that three hours would be two late for Sara's baby, "could the father sign the consent"  
  
"Yes, is he here?"  
  
"No, but he can be" Catherine said and ran out of the room. Gil following closely behind.  
  
"Take me to your house" Catherine demanded when they got in the elevator "I need to get Nick"  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"He's the father"  
  
"What!!! Nick never said anything"  
  
"It's a long story, but the condensed version is that Sara didn't tell him she was pregnant."  
  
"She hid her pregnancy from him. Was she ever planning on tell him?" Gil asked icily as they headed towards his VW Bug.  
  
"Look. I don't have the energy to attempt to explain Sara's logic. All I know is that I need to get Nick and tell him otherwise their baby is gonna die. Are you going to help me or not?" Catherine stated firmly.  
  
"Okay, get in"  
  
Catherine nodded and got into the vehicle. Gil started it up and headed out of the parking lot, driving as fast as he dared back to the fraternity house.  
  
*~*~*  
  
End Chapter 7. Sorry I needed a stopping point. I know it might seem kind of fake about them asking the nurses for information, but I've spent way too much time in hospitals lately, nurses tend to give you information you want, just not over the phone. Plus, they don't check ID to see if you are actually who you claim you are.  
  
The song is Imprint by Doubledrive. I don't own it. I decided to add it in for the hell of it. I just happened to be listening to it at the time I wrote that part of the story. 


	8. Chapter 8

One Night Stand  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them  
  
AN: Thank you to Nepeace, Maura Tierney, Crazi River, Candace Fabulous, Sisterbear, Wyatt1, csi-freak03, oOoOo, Countryfreak, lilybelle80538, firetiger2, spikes_storm, petitecat, MissyJane, crazypixie and EmmyMik for reviewing.  
  
Thanks you's go out to everyone else who reviewed chapter 7, but I haven't received the reviews yet.  
  
Crazi River and Sisterbear something special in this chapter for you two.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Fifteen minutes later Catherine and Gil arrived at the fraternity house. Catherine jumped out of the car and ran to the front door, Gil hot on her heels. He quickly opened the door and the two walked in.  
  
"Warrick, where's Nick?" Gil questioned  
  
Warrick looked up from the book he was reading "He's in his room, why?"  
  
Gil looked at Catherine "3 rd door on the left"  
  
Catherine nodded and bolted up the stairs. Leaving Warrick with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Why is Catherine so anxious to see Nick?"  
  
"Sara's pregnant"  
  
"Sara" Warrick said thinking "Drawing a blank here"  
  
"Catherine's sorority sister. She and Nick were partners at Greek week"  
  
Suddenly realization hit Warrick full force "Holy shit. She's pregnant"  
  
"Yeah and Nick is about to be told"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Catherine reached Nick's room and pounded on his closed door  
  
"Nick, its Catherine. Warrick said you were home, open up"  
  
Not seconds later Nick opened the door up "Catherine what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Catherine shoved by him and into the room. She could tell she interrupted his studying.  
  
"It's Sara"  
  
Nick took a deep breath and closed the door behind him  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Look, I know you are going to be pissed with what I'm gonna tell you and I understand, but you need to listen to me"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Sara's pregnant, six months. She was in a car accident. I need to get you to the hospital" Catherine paused allowing Nick to digest the information "Yes, it is your child."  
  
"Did you just say Sara's six months pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I said"  
  
"Why the hell am I finding out about this now?" Nick questioned, his voice rising.  
  
"Sara didn't tell you because you were dating Kristy. In fact the night she was gonna tell you she caught you two making out. She then swore us all to secrecy."  
  
"Kristy. What the hell are you talking about? I was never dating her. We went out on two dates. Nothing serious"  
  
"Then why the hell were you making out with her" Catherine yelled  
  
"When" Nick yelled back  
  
"A month ago, I drove Sara over so she could tell you. You came out of the house with Kristy and the next thing we know you two are kissing and then we left"  
  
"Maybe if you had stayed you would have seen me push her away not seconds later"  
  
"What!!!" Catherine exclaimed  
  
"I don't care about her as more than a friend."  
  
"Then why did Gil tell me you were dating"  
  
"Because Kristy told him we were" Nick said exasperated  
  
"It doesn't matter, but that is why Sara didn't tell you. You blew her off all summer. Never once bothered to call her. You made her feel like a cheap one night stand. Then add on top of it her getting pregnant" Catherine yelled  
  
"I did try calling her" Nick confessed  
  
"What?" Catherine said shocked  
  
"I called her a few times over the summer, whenever I wasn't busy and when the time was right to call her from Europe. I got the machine a few times and I left messages. Then finally her father answered and told me not to bother her anymore. So I listened to him"  
  
"But, why would her father tell you that" Catherine questioned to herself  
  
"I don't know, but Catherine there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about Sara. I love her. I do. I know it sounds odd, but I loved her the moment I met her"  
  
"Nick" Catherine said exasperated by his revelations and the conversation in general, "back to the point, I need to get you to the hospital, if I have to drag you by the ear there, god help me I will. Now let's go" Catherine firmly said and opened the door to the room only to find the hallway jammed with his fraternity brothers who were eavesdropping.  
  
Nick grabbed his car keys and followed Catherine out of the room and led her to his car. Catherine hopped in the passenger door and Nick started the engine up. His mind was running with a thousand thoughts. Sara being pregnant. Sara in a car accident.  
  
Catherine broke the silence moments later, "I know this is confusing Nick. I love Sara, but she is stubborn. Once she has her mind made up about something it takes hell to freeze over for her to change it. Somehow she thought she was doing the right thing by not telling you."  
  
Nick nodded, confusion still etched on his face, "What happened? You said she was in a car accident"  
  
"Yes, I'm not sure what happened though. And all I can really say, without you talking to the doctor, is that the baby is in trouble and that is why you need to be at the hospital.  
  
Moments later Nick pulled into a visitors spot in the hospital parking lot, Catherine jumped out of the car and noticed that Nick hadn't moved yet.  
  
"Nick aren't you coming?"  
  
"Could you tell the doctor that I'll be up shortly. I need to call my parents"  
  
Catherine nodded and walked towards the hospital.  
  
Nick pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number. His mother answering seconds later.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Mom, its Nick"  
  
"Nicky. How are you? Are you okay?"  
  
"No, not really"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Nick took a deep breath, "mom do you remember me talking about Sara"  
  
His mother chuckled "how could I not, you spoke of her all the time"  
  
"Mom" Nick paused "Sara's pregnant. I just found out. She's six months along and she was in a car accident. I'm about to head in and talk to the doctors. Mom, I just found out"  
  
Nick heard his mother take a deep breath and begin whispering to who he assumed was his father, moments later she came back on the line "Nicky, your father and I are going to be on the next flight there. What hospital is she at?" his mother stated in her determined voice so he knew not to argue with her.  
  
"Brown Memorial Hospital"  
  
"Okay, go in talk to the doctor. Call us on your dad's cell phone as soon as you know anything"  
  
"Yeah" Nick replied "Mom, thanks"  
  
"Your welcome, we'll see you soon" and she hung up the phone.  
  
Nick ended the call and got out of his car, heading towards the hospital entrance. Not quite prepared for what he might have to do.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As soon as Nick got inside, Catherine directed him upstairs to Sara's room. He waited impatiently for the elevator to come and was even more impatient when it stopped on every floor. To him it seemed like hours before he arrived on Sara's floor. He saw the nurse's station and went over to them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Nick Stokes. I need to speak to Sara Sidles doctor; I'm the baby's father"  
  
"Okay, hold on one second while I get him for you"  
  
Nick began strumming his fingers on the counter, annoying the nurse who was attempting to do her work, while waiting for the doctor to return.  
  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Williams" a voice said from behind Nick.  
  
Nick turned and saw a middle aged man with slightly graying hair and glasses standing behind him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Nick, Nick Stokes. I'm the father of Sara's baby. Catherine came and got me. All she could tell me was that I needed to get here immediately. Could you please tell me what is going on? What happened to Sara?"  
  
"Why don't we go into Sara's room" Doctor Williams stated, pointing his arm in the direction of Sara's room.  
  
Nick followed the doctor in and was shocked by the sight. Sara was unconscious. She had bruises all over her arms and legs and a few cuts on her face.  
  
"Oh my god" Nick said, rushing over to her "Sara. Sara its Nick. Sara you need to wake up. Sara baby, wake up" Nick paused and looked at the doctor "what is wrong with her?"  
  
"Nick she's in a coma" Doctor Williams said and Nick eased himself into the chair beside Sara's bed attempting to digest the information. "The accident also caused her to go into premature labor. I'm sorry, but we can't stop the labor. We need your permission to do a cesarean section to get the baby out. Now the baby will be extremely premature and will require immediate hospitalization in the neo-natal intensive care unit. Are you with me so far?"  
  
"Yeah. If we don't do the cesarean what will happen to the baby?"  
  
"Nick, there are no options here; her body is in labor we have to get the baby out."  
  
"Where do I sign?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
After Nick signed the release forms, Doctor Williams said that Sara would be taken to the operating room in an hour at the most. Nick decided to go down and see Catherine and inform all of Sara's waiting sisters on what was happening. He also knew that his parents would be arriving in around an hour, so he wanted to be waiting for them. He had no idea when Sara's parents were arriving.  
  
As soon as Nick walked into the waiting room all the sisters jumped up, anxious for some type of news.  
  
"How is she?" Catherine asked  
  
"What's going on?" Allison questioned  
  
"Is the baby going to be okay?" Kayla stated  
  
"One at a time, one at a time." Nick said "First, she's in a coma. Second, she's in premature labor and they can't stop it. I signed a release and in about an hour they are going to perform a cesarean section and get the baby out. The baby is going to be extremely premature and will be placed in the neo-natal unit" Nick said repeating everything the doctor had told him.  
  
"Are Sara's parents here yet?" Nick asked the girls  
  
"They should be here soon. They just called their flight was delayed and they just got in" Allison stated  
  
"Does anyone know what happened?" Nick asked  
  
The girls looked at each other, unsure of what to say, when Catherine finally spoke up. "Sara and Brynn were going to Baskin Robbins to get some ice cream" she pause "according to what the police would tell us, a Ford Expedition ran the red light and t-boned Brynn's car. The expedition left the scene. The police are still looking for the driver and the car"  
  
Nick was no longer sad, he was now pissed off "They better not let me see the driver because if Sara or my baby die I'm going to strangle the driver" Nick said furiously.  
  
"Nick, I truly believe you when you say that, but I think you might want to lay off the murder for your baby's sake and for Sara's sake" Catherine stated  
  
After a few moments of silence, Nick again spoke up "What happened to Brynn? Is she okay?"  
  
"We don't know yet. The nurses refuse to give us any information. We are still waiting for Brynn's parents to arrive" Allison said worriedly  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine. Brynn is like Sara, she's a fighter" Catherine stated  
  
A chorus of "I hope so" and "yeah" went through the group of girls. Nick excused himself to call his dad on his cell phone. Unfortunately it was still turned off, so Nick left a message for his parents letting them know how Sara was doing and what was going on. Just as Nick finished the message, Sara's parents came running through the emergency room doors.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sorry guys had to end it somewhere. 


	9. chapter 9

One Night Stand  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always. I wish I owned them cause then I wouldn't owe over 20,000 in college school loans.  
  
AN: Thank you's go out to krisnina77, nadiah, concrete angel, crazypixie, crazi river, oOoOo, Candace fabulous and petitecat.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Pray God you can cope*  
  
*I stand outside this woman's work*  
  
*This woman's world*  
  
*Ooh, it's hard on the man*  
  
*Now his part is over*  
  
*Now starts the craft of the father*  
  
Nick and Sara's parents sat down and had a long conversation. He explained to them that he never intended to hurt Sara, that he cared and still does care for her. He also told her parents that she hadn't revealed that she was pregnant. He only found out this evening when Catherine came to get him to tell him about the accident. He also informed them that she was in a coma and premature labor and that the doctors would be performing a cesarean section soon.  
  
Doctor Williams actually came down to the waiting room looking for Nick. He then introduced himself to Sara's parents. He explained that they would be taking Sara into the OR in about five minutes, if they wanted to go up and wait in the surgical waiting room they could. The trio nodded and followed Doctor Williams up to Labor and Delivery. Also behind them followed Catherine and Gil.  
  
*I know you have a little life in you yet*  
  
*I know you have a lot of strength left*  
  
*I know you have a little life in you yet*  
  
*I know you have a lot of strength left*  
  
The time between them wheeling Sara into the OR and the Doctor Williams coming out seemed to last forever to Nick. He began slowly walking around the waiting room. Doctor Williams had expressed that the surgery would take some time. They needed to get the baby out, but it was to a critical point yet. Nick began thinking about the night he and Sara spent together.  
  
*I should be crying, but I just can't let it show*  
  
*I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking*  
  
*All the things I should've said*  
  
*That I never said*  
  
*All the things we should've done*  
  
*That we never did*  
  
*All the things I should've given*  
  
*But I didn't*  
  
*Oh, darling, make it go away*  
  
*Make it go away*  
  
He should have tried harder to contact Sara during the summer. He should have tried harder for them to spend time together before school ended the past may. He should have contacted her once school started, but he didn't. He kept thinking of all things he should have done for Sara. Now she was unconscious. Giving birth to their child, a child that might not survive through the night. The thought broke his heart.  
  
*Give me these moments back*  
  
*Give them back to me*  
  
*Give me that little kiss*  
  
*Give me your hand*  
  
Nick was determined to make Sara pull through. He would talk to her and tell her that he loved her. Explain that he needed her and their baby needed her. He would make it all up to her. He just had to get her to wake up. He had too.  
  
*(I know you have a little life in you yet)*  
  
*(I know you have a lot of strength left)*  
  
*(I know you have a little life in you yet)*  
  
*(I know you have a lot of strength left)*  
  
Nick's parents ran into the surgery waiting room while he was pacing. They immediately ran over to their son and pulled him into a hug. Nick introduced them to Sara's parents and he left the parents to talk, so he could continue pacing. So he could continue thinking. He needed to be alone in his thoughts.  
  
*I should be crying but I just can't let it show*  
  
*I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking*  
  
Suddenly Doctor Williams came out of the OR. Nick saw him and quickly ran over.  
  
"Is Sara okay? Is the baby okay?" Nick asked worriedly  
  
"Sara's fine. She is still in a coma. The baby." the doctor paused "the baby is being taken to neo natal ICU. As I told you earlier Nick, the baby is early. Her lungs haven't developed yet, we had to intubate her for the time being, just to help her along."  
  
"Her" Nick said with tears evident in his eyes and in his voice "I have a daughter"  
  
Doctor Williams smiled "yes you do Nick. She's tiny, but she's beautiful"  
  
"Can I see her?" Nick asked, tears spilling out of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take you up"  
  
*All the things we should've said*  
  
*That were never said*  
  
*All the things we should've done*  
  
*That we never did*  
  
*All the things that you needed from me*  
  
*All the things that you wanted from me*  
  
*All the things that I should've given*  
  
*But I didn't*  
  
Nick followed Doctor Williams up to neo natal ICU. He was required to put a gown on and required to scrub his hands before entering the room. Once he did this, Doctor Williams led Nick into the ICU and through the maze of incubators holding premature babies. He was led to an incubator in the left corner of the room. On the incubator was a card that stated 'baby girl Sidle'. Doctor Williams then left Nick to be alone with his daughter.  
  
As Nick looked as his tiny daughter, the tears that had momentarily stopped, started up again.  
  
"You can touch her"  
  
"What?" Nick said looking up and over to the nurse standing next to him  
  
"Hi, I'm Amy. I'm her nurse. I'm assuming she's your daughter"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well then, you can touch her"  
  
"Won't I hurt her?" Nick questioned, concern evident in his voice  
  
"No you won't"  
  
Amy took Nick's left hand and guided it through the hand opening into the incubator. Nick caressed his daughter's cheek. Amy smiled and Nick and left him alone. Nick moved his hand down to his daughter's tiny hand. He took his pinkie and place it in her hand.  
  
"Hello sweetheart" Nick whispered "I'm your dad." He paused "I wish you could meet your mommy right now"  
  
Nick took his right hand and wiped the tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Nick"  
  
Nick turned to see Doctor Williams again behind him  
  
"Would you like to see Sara?"  
  
"Yeah, one thing though doctor"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I want to name my daughter"  
  
"Okay, hold on" Doctor Williams went to the nurse station and found the baby's file and then returned to Nick. "What would you like to name her?"  
  
"Grace" Nick said and paused "Grace Sara Stokes"  
  
Doctor Williams smiled. He knew the symbolism of giving the baby Sara's name. Nick wanted the baby to have something of her mother just in case.  
  
"Come on, let me take you to Sara"  
  
Nick nodded and followed Doctor Williams out of neo natal ICU, now heading to Surgical ICU.  
  
*Oh, darling, make it go away*  
  
*Just make it go away*  
  
*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry it's so short, but I've been crying the entire chapter. I know that you guys can only deal with so much emotion and the next chapter is gonna be pretty emotional.  
  
The song is "This Woman's Work" by Kate Bush. The song is on the Felicity soundtrack and it was in the movie She's Having a Baby. Ironically, in She's Having a Baby the song plays when Kevin Bacon's character is sitting in the Surgical waiting room waiting for his wife to get out of the OR from having a cesarean. I actually chose the song cause of that scene. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please read and review. 


	10. chapter 10

One Night Stand  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did.  
  
AN: Thank you to countryfreak, crazi river, crazypixie, oOoOo, Candace, emmymik, jorja fox, missyjane, nepeace and Kirby doggett for reviewing chapter 9. Thank you to everyone else who reviews also. I really appreciate it.  
  
Also, I've read that sometimes people remember conversations people had with them once they wake from a coma. I've also read that they sometimes remember how they felt and what they were thinking. I just wanted to say this cause I'm doing Sara's POV.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*I lie in bed and watch the shadows dancing across the walls*  
  
*Nothing to do but think of you and count the tears that fall*  
  
*Oh how I wish it was real*  
  
*I wish I could feel you holding me close*  
  
*The only thing I know for sure is I should've never let you go*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Doctor Williams lead Nick to Sara's room. Nick took the chair next to Sara's bed. He reached out and took her right hand into his.  
  
"Sara. Sara it's Nick" he paused "I'm here for you"  
  
"I have some things I need to tell you. I first need to say that I'm so sorry that you've been dealing with your pregnancy all by yourself. I'm so sorry Sara. I also need you to know that there was nothing going on with Kristy. She wanted a relationship but.well I couldn't get into a relationship with her when I'm still very much hung up on you." Nick took a deep breath before continuing. He somehow knew that Sara could hear him. "I love you Sara. I should have told you sooner, but I was scared too. I tried to call you this summer, but I wasn't able to reach you. I was stupid. I thought that you didn't even care anymore. I was dumb. I should've just talked to you. I hope one day you can forgive me. Please Sara, forgive me"  
  
*~*~*  
  
I look around.  
  
Where am I?  
  
I'm in a white room.  
  
I hear a voice.  
  
I can't understand what the voice is saying.  
  
Who is talking to me?  
  
Where am I?  
  
I listen harder.  
  
Suddenly the voice sounds familiar.  
  
Nick.  
  
What is going on?  
  
Nick is talking to me. Why can't I answer him?  
  
"I was stupid. I thought you didn't even care anymore. I was dumb. I should've just talked to you. I hope one day you can forgive me. Please Sara, forgive me"  
  
"Forgive you for what?" I shout "Nick, forgive you for what? Where the hell am I?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sara you need to wake up. Please baby wake up. You have to see our daughter she's beautiful"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Daughter  
  
I have a daughter  
  
But it's too early  
  
I reach down and feel my abdomen, there is nothing there. It is completely flat. My baby is gone. I want to see my baby.  
  
"Where is my baby?" I yell "I want to see my daughter"  
  
"Please Sara wake up" I hear Nick say  
  
"I am awake Nick, where are you?" I question  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sara, I named her Grace. Grace Sara. I wanted her named after you"  
  
*~*~*  
  
I need to get to my baby  
  
I need to get to Nick  
  
I need to get back to them  
  
But how do I do that?  
  
I begin walking  
  
I will find a way  
  
*~*~*  
  
*I would walk the world. I'd cross the sea*  
  
*I'd journey beyond the moon*  
  
*I'd try anything. Go anywhere*  
  
*To find my way back to you*  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Nick" a soft voice calls out  
  
Nick looks up to see his parents and Sara's parents standing in the doorway  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Baby" his mother stated and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug  
  
"Did you guys see the baby?"  
  
"Yeah. She's beautiful" Mrs. Sidle stated  
  
"She is, isn't she" Nick replied  
  
"They hadn't put her name card up yet, did you decide on a name?" Nick's father ask  
  
Nick nodded, "I named her Grace Sara"  
  
Sara's mother began crying. She came across the room and pulled Nick into a hug.  
  
A few moments later they pulled apart.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to spend some time with Sara. I'm gonna go tell her sorority sisters the news and see Catherine. I'm also going to try to get a hold of a police officer so that I can find out what happened this evening" Nick stated.  
  
Nick walked out of the room leaving the parents to talk to Sara.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*I still don't understand the reason*  
  
*I think I was afraid (what can I say)*  
  
*All I can do is face the truth and deal with the mess that I made*  
  
*Now all I want is a chance to take it back, can't go on like this*  
  
*'Cause ever since we said goodbye*  
  
*I have been lost in loneliness*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nick walked into the waiting room and found all of Sara's sorority sisters still waiting for some sort of news on her.  
  
Catherine saw Nick walk into the room, jumped up and ran over to him.  
  
"How is she? What was it? Is the baby okay?"  
  
"Catherine, calm down" Nick said putting his arms on her shoulders.  
  
He led Catherine back over to the girls, who were piled into a corner of the waiting room.  
  
"Well, Sara's still in a coma. The baby is a little girl. I named her Grace Sara. She's in the Neo natal ICU right now. She's extremely tiny and her lungs aren't fully developed, so they have her intubated. I was just up with Sara talking to her. I've heard that coma patients can actually hear what you are saying to them" Nick stated.  
  
He sat down on the nearest chair, feeling defeated. All his emotions were getting to him.  
  
"Does anyone know how Brynn is doing?" Nick asked  
  
With just that one question, girls burst into tears and Nick didn't need a vocal answer to know, Brynn had died.  
  
"When?" he asked Catherine who had sat down next to him.  
  
"We just found out about twenty minutes ago. After the accident she was brought into the ER and stabilized enough for transport and surgery. She made it through surgery but crashed while she was in ICU." Catherine paused, wiping her tears "Her parents came and told us. We all began crying, but knew we had to stay and wait for news on Sara"  
  
Nick ran his hands through his hair, Brynn dying broke his heart.  
  
"Do we know if the police have found the expedition driver yet?" Nick asked Catherine.  
  
"No, not yet, sorry"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
Nick stood up and began to walk out of the waiting room, he really wanted to get back up to Sara. He gave Allison, Kayla, Hannah, Megan and Jennifer hugs on his way out.  
  
He pulled Allison aside, "Allison, why don't you girls get out of here. If anything changes with Sara, I'll call Catherine on her cell and she can relay the message to y'all."  
  
"Okay, we'll all be back tomorrow during the normal visiting hours of 8 to 8" Allison said with an attempt of humor in her voice.  
  
Nick nodded, "I'll let Sara's parents and my parents know. See you later"  
  
With that Nick headed back over to the elevators and back up to the sixth floor to see Sara.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*I would walk the world, I'd cross the sea*  
  
*I'd journey beyond the moon*  
  
*I'd try anything, go anywhere*  
  
*To find my way back to you*  
  
*Baby I was wrong now that you're gone*  
  
*The only thing left to do*  
  
*Is spend everyday, try every way*  
  
*To find my way back to you*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was gonna write more but I really thought that I left it at a good ending point. Please read and review.  
  
The song is Back to You by Faith Hill. It is on her Cry CD. Honestly I found the song while just listening to the CD and I was like 'holy shit this is perfect'. 


	11. chapter 11

One Night Stand

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

Authors Notes: First off I want to thank the following people for reviewing chapter 10: Terri Clark, anonymous, Sisterbear, Kirby Doggett, Prillygirl, Countryfreak, Crazypixie, Lu Delgado, Krisnina77, Petitecat, Missyjane, oOoOo and Nepeace.

Secondly, I would really like to thank the following people for reviewing 'Someone Loves You'. Since it is a ficlet, I won't have the chance to thank y'all in the second chapter. So thank you's go out to: Krisnina77, Sisterbear, Prillygirl, Missyjane, Emily Elizabeth, Petitecat, Triple-rock, A Bloom, Drvvh and Forensicsfan.  I'm glad y'all loved the story. Your reviews made my day.

Third, I just want to let y'all know that I have removed Undercover, Secrets Revealed, Father of the Bride and Never Forget. I removed them because right now my heart isn't in them. This isn't to say that later on I might go back and work on them again. I just didn't feel it was fair to y'all to leave them up when I didn't know when and if I would ever update them. Thank you to Julie, Jacqueline and Saskia for giving me encouragement concerning this topic.

Finally, I want to let y'all know that I did do research on this chapter. I also spoke to Jacqueline and Saskia in length about the chapter. Thank you to Julie, Jacqueline and Saskia for reading this chapter.

Oh and just to make it easier, I've decided that the story will just take place in Las Vegas. I know that I never stated the city or state the school was at. So just go with it.

May 2004

Seven months had passed. Seven long months. Nick did a complete withdrawal from school for the fall semester. His parents packed up and moved to Las Vegas. They had insisted that they wanted to be closer to their son and grandchild. Plus, they were able to quickly find new jobs in the state.  Sara's parents had originally planned to take Sara's comatose body back to San Francisco for treatment, but after many long and demanding fights with Nick, his parents and her friends, they consented to her staying in Las Vegas. Sara was moved to a private hospital a month after the accident.  Sara's parents also moved to Las Vegas, insisting on being closer to their only child and grandchild. Nick appreciated the support from his parents and Sara's parents but there were times that they completely overwhelmed him.

Grace had to stay in the hospital until she gained weight and was breathing on her own, which was two months time before she was released.  Nick felt excited and depressed at the same time. Here he was taking his daughter home but her mother was still in a coma.

Not two days after the accident, the driver of the Expedition was charged with Vehicular Manslaughter for Brynn's death, Reckless Endangerment for both Sara and Brynn, leaving the scene of a crime (hit and run) and the last charge was DUI.  Nick was infuriated to discover that the driver was Kristy. The night of the accident Kristy had been drinking because she was upset over her apparent 'break up' with Nick.  She then found out that Sara was the 'other woman', not knowing that Sara was in fact pregnant.  She went out to confront Sara and ended up running the red light that t-boned Brynn's car. 

A street cop pulled her over twenty minutes later for erratic driving. Doing a breathalyzer, her blood alcohol count was discovered to be only .10, barely above the legal limit of .08.  The cop, noticing that there was damage, minimal, to the Expedition and that she had cuts on her face took her in.  Witnesses were able to confirm that the Expedition matched the one that hit the girls. Two of the witnesses had actually had time to write down the license plate number before she sped off. Kristy's friends were approached by detectives and they confirmed that she had in fact been drinking the night of the accident. They also confirmed that she was on her way to 'see' Sara. Crime scene investigators were able to match the paint from Brynn's car to the paint chippings left on the Expedition.

All the evidence to the case was handed over to the state and the District Attorney, Ronald Murphy.  The DA offered Kristy a deal of 12 years total for the three charges and DUI (which only carried a fine and minimal jail time), but her defense refused the deal, truly believing that they could get their client off in a jury trial.

So now, seven months later the trial was winding down. With the witnesses for the prosecution and the defense the trial has only lasted two weeks.  During the entire trial, Nick was there. Waiting, watching.  He eyed Kristy and her smugness.  The defense was adamant at stating that all the evidence against their client was purely 'circumstantial' at best.

Nick and Ronald spoke everyday of the trial. Ronald was only partially confident that they would win. The plea offer still stood as far as he was concerned, and made it knowledge to the defense, but they still refused. 

All this changed on closing statements.

Because of the charges, Ronald was able to discuss not only Brynn but Sara as well.  One of his strategies was to make the jury feel for the loss of young life by the hands of a reckless driver.

The defense started the closing statements. Again, repeating that their client was charged based on circumstantial evidence. No one witness could positively identify her.  He went on to challenge every piece of evidence brought forth by the prosecution.

Sitting in the courtroom, Nick was getting worried. The trial had been a completely heart-wrenching, emotional experience.  Ronald turned and looked at him as he stood to give his closing statement, smiled, and turned to face the jury.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury.  I come to you today not as a lawyer but as a father. I myself have a daughter who is in college. The same age as our two victims in this trial. The two victims who can't be here right now, because one is dead and the other is in a hospital in a deep coma, all because another college student, our defendant, was careless.  She was reckless in the respect that she decided to drink and drive. She became a criminal when she ran a red light and hit an oncoming vehicle then left the scene of the accident.  One of these women, Brynn Molnar, will never know life beyond her twenty-one years.  She will never get married, have children, and grow old with her husband. These precious moments of life were taken away from Brynn and her family."

Ronald paused to allow the jury to comprehend what he had just stated.

"Then there is Sara Sidle.  Sara is the second victim in this tragic case. What makes this even worse is that there is a third victim. A victim that hadn't been born yet.  Sara Sidle was six months pregnant when she was hit by the defendant.  Due to the impact of the collision, she was sent into premature labor and a coma. Now there is a twenty-two year old young woman lying motionless in a hospital bed, who has a daughter she has never seen. There is a twenty-three year old man, who now has taken responsibility of being a single father.  But even worse, there is a seven month old little girl, who was born three months premature, who has Cerebral Palsy who has never heard her mother's voice, never felt her mother's warm arms around her, embracing her like every child is entitled. What kind of system rewards the suspect when the victim is too tough to die? That ladies and gentleman is Sara Sidle. Too tough to die."

Ronald paused again, turned and looked at Nick and the two families.  Each person had fresh tears streaming down their faces.

"Remember all of this while you are deliberating. Remember the forensic evidence that was presented to you that proves Ms. Hopkins was driving the car that hit Brynn Molnar and Sara Sidle.  Remember the young life of Brynn Molnar that was taken away and cut so shortly. Remember young Sara Sidle, who remains in a coma. Remember 7 month old Grace Sara Stokes, who has yet to hear her mother's voice.  Remember. Remember and come back with the verdict, guilty on all counts."

Ronald turned to the judge, "The prosecution rests."

The judge dismissed the jury to chambers to begin deliberating the case.  Nick quietly and quickly left with his mother and Sara's parents.  His father had agreed to watch Grace while they were in court today. Nick just wanted to get back to his daughter.  He knew Ronald would call him as soon as a verdict was reached.

When the group arrived back at the Stokes household, they were surprised to be greeted by the entire Stokes clan. Nick's siblings had all flown in secretly.  Nick was quickly enveloped in hugs by the family, so were Mr. and Mrs. Sidle. Once, the hugs were completed Nick introduced everyone, going around the room.

"Guys, these are Sara's parents Patrick and Mallory Sidle." He paused for the 'hellos' to commence, "William, Mary these are my sisters and brother, Allison, Katie, Michelle, Beth, Rachel, Hannah and Thomas."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." Patrick replied.

"Thank you for being so welcoming." Mallory stated

"Your family." Allison, the eldest Stokes child, stated matter of factly, "It's that simple, your family."

"Well, since we don't know how long the jury is going to be deliberating, why don't I make us all something to eat." Nick's mother, Ellen, stated.

"Why don't I help you?" Mallory suggested

Ellen nodded and the two mothers headed off to the kitchen.

"Dad, where's Grace?" Nick asked

"She's in our room sleeping." His father, Patrick, responded.

"Did you guys meet Grace?" Nick asked his siblings.

"Nicky, she's beautiful." Hannah stated giving her baby brother a hug.

"Thanks."

Nick sat down on the couch with his father and began discussing the trial to his siblings, who were unable to attend.  He was in the middle of discussing the evidence against Kristy when the phone rang.

Ellen walked out to the living room, silent, "Nicky, its Ronald."

Nick looked over to his mother surprised, "It's only been an hour, and they couldn't have reached a verdict this early could they have?" Nick took the phone from him mother,

"Hello, Ronald, what's going on?"

"Nick. I have some news."

"They reached a verdict didn't they?"

"Actually no, something else."

"What?" Nick asked slightly worried

"The defense approached me about twenty minutes after the trial ended. After proceeding with the entire trial and hearing my closing statements, they decided to take the plea agreement."

"Can they do that?"

"Up until the jury comes back with a verdict, yes they can."

"What was the agreement?"

"Same as it was before. Guilty on all charges, fourteen years in prison with the possibility of parole after seven."

Nick took a deep breath, "Thank you for everything. I can't express how much I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, if you or your family or Sara's family have any questions don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, bye."

"Bye."

Nick hung up the phone and looked around to find twelve faces staring at him, hoping for some type of news.

"Kristy took the plea agreement. Guilty on all charges, fourteen years in prison with the possibility of parole after seven years have been served."

The families began to cry and hug each other, all feeling that justice had finally been served, not only for Sara and Grace but for Brynn also.


	12. chapter 12

One Night Stand

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: A little bird told me that I owned them but in reality I don't. I'm not making any money off them or this fiction because God knows I could use it.

AN: The song used in the chapter is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.  I would highly recommend going to the official band website; www.evanescence.com and listening to the 'band' version of the song. It is acoustic until the end when the entire band comes in. On a side note, I got to see the video for the song and wow it was amazing.

**_I'm so tired of being here_**

**_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_**

**_And if you have to leave_**

**_I wish that you would just leave_**

**_Because your presence still lingers here_**

**_And it won't leave me alone_**

"Hello Nick, come on in."

Nick got up from the chair he was sitting in and pushed Grace's stroller into the waiting office.

"Hello Dr. Mason."

"Mitch, Nick. Call me Mitch."

"Sorry, Mitch."

Nick wheeled Grace's stroller over to the chair he would be sitting in.

"So how have you been doing lately Nick?"

Nick sighed and sat down, "I have my good days and my bad days."

"Understandable. How is Grace doing?"

"She's doing well. She has to have some tests done next week."

Mitch sat down in the chair across from Nick, "How do you feel about that?"

"It's hard. These are her year old tests. My daughter is now a year and Sara has been in a coma for a year. It's just so incredibly hard."

Mitch looked over to the sleeping child, "Well I hope this helps when I say this Nick, you have a beautiful daughter."

Nick smiled at the comment, "Thank you."

"So," Dr. Mason continued "You have your good days and your bad days?"

"Yeah. I look at Grace and even with all the difficulties she is facing I feel so blessed to have her, but then I…" Nick trailed off

"You think about Sara?"

"Yeah" Nick paused "I think about the mother of my child who is in a coma. Who doesn't know what her daughter looks like. I just feel so confused sometimes."

"About what Nick?"

"A year ago, I was just another college student. I was going to school, enjoying my life, my major, my friends. Now…now…"

"Now you've been thrown into an adult world and adult responsibility." Dr. Mason supplied

"Yeah, and it's hard for so many reasons."

"Why Nick?"

Nick took a deep breath, "I know that I have doctor patient confidentiality but I still want you to promise me that you won't say anything."

"I understand and I promise."

Nick nodded his thanks before speaking, "It's hard because Sara hid her pregnancy from me."

Mitch allowed the information to sink in before nodding his head, "Continue."

"Well, it was just a huge misunderstanding why Sara didn't tell me. She thought that I had a girlfriend."

"Why would she think that?"

"One of my brothers told a mutual friend of ours, Catherine, that I was dating Kristy, who ironically is now the very same woman who is behind bars for causing the accident that put Sara into her coma."

"How do you feel about Sara not telling you?"

"I was really mad, really mad at first. I yelled at Catherine when she told me. But then she told me that Sara was in an accident and that Grace might die and all my anger just disappeared. I had to save my baby. I knew I had too."

"Does a part of you still feel mad at Sara?" Dr. Mason asked.

Nick leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. "Yeah, a part of me is still mad at her. I wish I had known sooner. Been there to help her in anyway that I could have. But Sara was very stubborn and persuasive. She actually convinced her entire sorority house not to tell me she was pregnant. Now she's in this coma and she will never know how important she was to me. She will never know what Grace will look like." Nick stated. After a moment realization of what he just said sank in and he clasped his hand over his mouth, "Oh lord, I just said was."

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

****

"Nick, it's okay. It was just a slip of the tongue." Dr. Mason attempted to reassure the young man.

"How can it be okay? I just spoke like Sara is gone. She isn't gone."

"Nick, have you accepted the possibility that Sara may never wake up?"

Nick looked over to the doctor, shock written over his face, "No, no. Sara will wake up. I've never thought anything other than that. She will. She's a fighter. She's too damn stubborn not to wake up."

"But what if she doesn't Nick?"

"She has too. I love her. I love her too much for her not to wake up. I won't accept that she won't wake up. I love her. I need her. Grace needs her." Nick stated through tears. "I need her."

**_You used to captivate me_**

**_By your resonating light_**

**_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_**

**_Your face it haunts_**

**_My once pleasant dreams_**

**_Your voice it chased away_**

**_All the sanity in me_**

****

"Nick, you need to be telling Sara this**. **Tell her every time you visit her that you love her, that you miss her and that you need her. Coma patients who have woken stated that they recollect conversations. Make her remember you."

"I talk to her everyday. I've even taken Grace to see her. Grace of course doesn't understand who Sara is."

"Since you have mentioned Grace again, how do you feel about her prognosis?"

Nick sighed, "It's hard. I just want Grace to have as normal a life as possible and I have to accept that she might not. I have to accept that her Cerebral Palsy might be more than a mild diagnosis."

"Well, what have her doctors told you?"

"All they can say is that Grace is developmentally behind. She is now accomplishing things that a nine month old has. She can't even walk yet, hell she can barely crawl. I don't know….it's all so…." Nick trailed off.

"Frustrating."

"Yeah."

"Nick every parent wants their child to be what society defines as normal, but that can't always be the case. You are going to have to accept Grace's disability, help her and love her."

Doctor Mason finished his statement and then looked down at his watch, "Well Nick, it looks like our time is up for today. Same time next week?"

Nick nodded, getting up from his chair and moving over to Grace's stroller, who was still miraculously still asleep.

"Thank you doctor."

"You're very welcome, have a great week. Go see Sara. Spend time with your daughter."

Nick smiled and headed out of the office and out to his car.  He had been so opposed to seeing a therapist but his parents and Sara's parents had insisted that he have an outside source to talk to, a professional.  After much persuasion, he finally relented. At first it was extremely tough for him to open up, but he soon found that talking about everything he was feeling was helpful. 

He pulled his keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. He carefully took Grace out of the stroller and placed her in her car seat. He then folded the stroller up, which he promptly put in the trunk. He started the car and a haunting melody drifted through the car as he headed home.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

**_And though you're still with me_**

**_I've been alone all along_**

****

Before Nick knew what was happening he had tears streaming down his face. The song spoke volumes to him. He knew, at that moment, that he couldn't give up on Sara. He had to talk to her, tell her how much he truly loved her. How much he truly cared about her. She has to know that she is number one in his life, right beside Grace.

Nick pulled into his assigned parking spot, turned off the engine but allowed the radio to continue playing. He turned to look at Grace.

'She is so beautiful'

A newfound sense of life hit Nick. He couldn't wallow in self pity anymore. He would live his life. He would encourage Sara to come back to it.

For Him.

For Sara.

For Grace.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just so much that time cannot erase_**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have_**

**_All of me_**

****

****


End file.
